The prior art comprises lift systems for use in combination with scaffolds.
Existing lift systems have different problems. A lift can for instance be insufficiently stable or unstable in the scaffold. The installation of a lift in a scaffold may also necessitate a substantial modification of the scaffolding material to the use of a determined lift, and this can affect different aspects of the scaffold device itself: weight, strength, load-bearing capacity, transportability, handling and speed of erection of a scaffold are some examples. The lift may also be adapted substantially for use in combination with one specific scaffold type, so that the lift cannot be used for other scaffold types.
The lifts may also have a relatively low load-bearing capacity. The safety aspect is also very important in the use of a scaffold lift.
It is known that erection and dismantling of a scaffold is very labour-intensive. This means that a relatively large amount of time is lost in the erection of particularly larger scaffolds. The physical load for people erecting the scaffolds is further a heavy one, so that many people can only perform this task for a limited part of their life.
There is a need for alternative lift systems which resolve at least some of the above stated problems.